wscworldsongcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Historia wyborów Luksemburga w konkursie
Plik:Flaga.png Flaga państwa Przed Altairem Luksemburg '''po raz pierwszy wystawił swojego reprezentanta w 51 edycji, co od razu zakończyło się zwycięstwem. Pierwszym managerem kraju był niejaki Wiktor, który na początku prowadził kraj przez 4 edycje, do edycji 54 włącznie. '' ''Pierwsza edycja udziału to preselekcje '" Lutte Luxembourg pour le vote ", '''w których wzięło udział 5 piosenek. Głosowanie odbywało się w skali 1-5-8-15 i 32 punkty. Niestety ze względu na brak szczegółowych wyników oraz fakt, iż eliminacje dotyczyły innego managera niż autor niniejszej strony, niedostępny jest artykuł poświęcony tym preselekcjom na Wikii. Kolejna edycja to również preselekcje pod tym szyldem, ale już głosowano wyłącznie w skali 0-10. W edycjach 53-54 bez zmian.' Następnie Wiktor wycofał się na jedną edycję, by po chwili wrócić na edycje 56 i 57. W 56 edycji miał miejsce wybór wewnętrzny poza jakimkolwiek formatem. Zaś w 57 edycji wystartował nowy format pt. '''" Bataille Luxembourg " . W preselekcjach tych wystąpił zespół i wokalistka, a społeczność forumowa miała za zadanie wskazać zwycięzcę. Zwycięzca wygrał stosunkiem głosów 4:3.'' Wiktor następnie wycofał się na dwie edycje. W 60 edycji Luksemburg postawił na wybór wewnętrzny (bez konkretnego formatu). Co więcej, Wiktor rozwiązał umowę z nadawcą ze względu na słabe wyniki, był to więc póki co jego ostatni udział z tym krajem. '' ''Przez kolejne cztery dekady, aż do edycji 100 Luksemburg był pasywny jeśli chodzi o konkurs. W 101 edycji współpracę z krajem nawiązał nowy manager, '''Via_Gra'. Od razu wystartował nowy format pod nazwą " Selections preliminaires de Luxembourg National Nouveau! ". '' W preselekcjach wzięło udział 5 utworów. Oceniano w skali od 0 do 10. Następnie odbył się Superfinał, w którym zwycięzca wygrał stosunkiem głosów 6:1. I te preselekcje nie miały szczegółowych wyników, do tego prowadzone były przez innego managera niż autor strony (Altair), z tego więc powodu brak obszerniejszego artykułu o preselekcjach. Ze szczegółami można zapoznać się w działach promocyjnych odpowiedniej edycji. '' ''W edycji 102 odbyły się również preselekcje z 5 piosenkami. Tym razem jednak głosowanie odbywało się w skali 0-10 oraz 1-2-3-5 i 8 pkt. Tradycyjnie brak szczegółowych wyników. Edycje 103 i 104 to edycje absencji kraju. 105 edycja to wybór wewnętrzny, zaś 106 to preselekcje pt. '" Francuski LUXEMBOURG "' z 7 utworami (właściwie 6, bo jeden został zdyskwalifikowany). W 108 edycji artystkę wybrano wewnętrznie, natomiast odbyły się preselekcje z 7 utworami (głosowanie w skali 0-10). Podobnie było w 108 edycji, jednakże utworów było tylko 2. W 109 i 110 edycji wybrano utwór wewnętrznie. Edycje 111-116 to kolejny czas absencji dla kraju. W 117 edycji niespodziewanie do gry wkracza dawny manager kraju Wiktor. Prowadzi kraj od 117 do 120 edycji. W tych edycjach odbywają się wyłącznie wybory wewnętrzne. Następnie Wiktor ponownie zrzeka się prowadzenia kraju, a państwo wycofuje się z konkursu na kolejne 4 dekady. Epoka Altaira Luksemburg ponownie wraca do gry dopiero w edycji 161 pod wodzą nowego managera, Altaira. Od razu powołany zostaje nowy format pod nazwą " LuxCompétition ", który przygotowany został starannie i cieszył się sporym entuzjazmem. Jego szczegóły można znaleźć w artykule poniżej. LuxCompétition W tym formacie reprezentanci wybierani byli od 161 do 176 edycji z wyjątkiem 173, kiedy to zrezygnowano z formatu z powodów finansowych (w 176 odbył się LuxCompétition, ale kraj ostatecznie nie zgłosił się do konkursu. Nie wyłoniono również zwycięzcy), oraz w edycjach 181 i 182. Edycje 177 do 180 to wybory wewnętrzne. Wybory wewnętrzne Luksemburga w edycjach 173 oraz 177-180 Kontrowersje W 181 edycji powraca pierwszy format Altaira, a dokładnie jego 16 edycja. Nie przetrwał on jednak długo. Ustalono, iż w kolejnej dekadzie format będzie nastawiony na wybory wewnętrzne. Jednakże w edycjach 178-181 kraj odnosił same porażki, co pokazało że wybór wewnętrzny nie sprawdza się w przypadku Luksemburga. W 182 edycji odbyła się 17 edycja, ale już sugerując się ocenami w promocjach można było przewidzieć, że Ellektra również nie odniesie sukcesu. Nie można było zmienić dopiero co zawartych ustaleń dotyczących tego formatu, a manager chciał ratować sytuację kraju w konkursie, zatem format został definitywnie zamknięty po 17 edycjach funkcjonowania. Od 183 edycji reprezentantów Luksemburga niezmiennie wyłania nowy format pt. " Lëtzebuergesch Toun ", który odbywa się w postaci otwartych preselekcji. Lëtzebuergesch Toun